Recently, communications among two or more devices such as mobile devices are commonly performed in a daily basis for various purposes. Text messaging, telephone call and video conference are useful for two or more parties to ask the other party to check, review, confirm on a specific matter. However, information exchanged via a conventional communication means such as text messaging, telephone call and video conference are limited and it is troublesome and time consuming to exchange detailed information via the conventional communication means.
For example, if a first party wants to show a table at a physical store to a second party who is remotely located from the first party, such as in a house of the second party, the conventional communication means may not be useful for the first party to provide the second party with detailed information such as appearance from a specific angle or size compared with other object such as a chair. Without receiving detailed requests from the second party and taking several photos and/or videos in accordance with the detailed requests from the second party, it is not possible for the first party to provide the second party with the detailed information which is tailored for the second party via the conventional communication means. Even if the detailed information may be provided to the second party, it is impossible for the second party to give feedback such as one or more comments on the detailed information.
Also, even if the detailed information may be provided to the second party, the second party can only see the table in an environment of the first party, e.g. a physical store, and cannot see the table in an environment of the second party, e.g. the house of the second party and cannot know how the table fits in the environment of the second party. Also, what can be seen from the second party may be limited by the information provided by the first party. For example, the second party cannot zoom-in, zoom-out, rotate or move the table. It is also not possible for the second party to share the table in a rotated or moved position.
A need therefore exists to provide methods and systems enabling augmented reality (AR) objects sharing that address one or more of the above-mentioned problems.